10 Things You Didn't Know About The MI Characters
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - 10 things you didn't know about the Mortal Instruments Characters.
1. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Magnus B

**Disclaimer: _fan_**fiction.

So I'll start it off with Magnus Bane. That should've been obvious, seriously.

10 Things You (probably) didn't know about the M.I Characters.

--

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Magnus Bane**

1. The moment his eyes opened and his mother saw them , she almost dropped him. But she pulled him close to her chest and whispered the words he often hears in his dreams: _My wonderful baby boy._

2. The night his mother hung herself, he didn't weep. All he could think of was how she was a dirty, rotten liar. She had called him her little miracle.

Mortals are liars.

He's learned not to trust human beings so much after that.

3. When water started to fill his lungs, all he could see was the light in front of him. And he walked to it – only, he was pulled back. The image of his dead mother came to his mind, and he didn't want to be with her, in the Afterlife. Instead, he pulled away from his father and snapped his fingers.

The man he had admired, had wished would love him like a father loves his son, burned in front of his eyes.

And he did not avert his gaze, he watched as the scorched body sunk into the lake.

He specifically avoided lakes after that.

4. Often he goes to the Pandemonium and leans against a wall, sipping a pink drink. He hasn't told the group yet, but he was there the night Clary discovered she was not just a mundane.

He recognized Clary. But his eyes focused on the one dark haired boy – the same boy he'd seen from the previous nights, where he stood against the wall and sipped his pink drink. Every night.

The thought has never occurred to him. And he'll never tell them, because Alec would only look at him with judging blue eyes.

Because, really, if he told the Shadowhunters he hung around the Pandemonium, every single night, just so he could catch a glimpse of the blue eyed Shadowhunter, they'd think he was pathetic.

And he was.

Only, he didn't want to tell them.

Because he was High Warlock of Brooklyn.

High Warlocks weren't supposed to get weak in the knees when a cute _Shadowhunter – _of all kinds – passed him by.

5. It's not because he and Chairman Meow hold the same eyes that he adores the cat. It's because, while walking on the mundane filled street, he witnessed what could only be a ganging up scene. For the tiny cat was pushed against the wall, and was slowly bleeding to death.

He snapped each of the oppressor cat's necks, one by one, and took the small cat in his palms, where warm energy started to seep through the fur, and close its wounds.

It was the first time in the century that Magnus Bane felt a draw to something.

It would not be the last.

6. When a group of Shadowhunters trespasses on his party, all he could think was that: _"It has to be them." _

And sure enough, it was his little blue-eyed Nephilim (with his little Nephilim friends), the same blue-eyed prince that visited him in his dreams.

7. He had to be more than unwelcoming when he first faced Jace Wayland, because, the way Alec Lightwood looked at him – it made Magnus want to burn him, the way he burned his father.

8. The first time he really held Alec was also the first time in a century that tears rolled down his cheek.

_"...Magnus?" Alec asked him, but Magnus jut closed his eyes and runs his fingers down the Shadowhunter's cheek. _

It hurt him, knowing that the man in his arms loved someone else.

It hurt him even more when Alec hesitated.

Every time he hesitated, something broke in Magnus.

Every time.

9. When Alec Lightwood fell into the lake, trying not to drown, all thought of hate for the water left his mind. He drove straight through and hauled the Shadowhunter onto the truck.

He wasn't like a cat, because cats don't like water. And Magnus had dove through the freezing water just to save the one man he wished would open his eyes to what was really there.

After that night, he went to visit the same lake.

Alone, but he found it even more beautiful than himself.

It wasn't magic.

It was something else.

And he visited it every single day.

Though, the visits were cut short when one Shadowhunter would visit him in his little loft.

He thinks he's not missing the beauty in life that much.

10. Magnus Bane never felt like he truly belonged. The parties might be a sign of a lot of contacts, of friends, but it was always his way of reassuring himself that people still needed him, that people wanted to be in his company.

He might not look it, but he just starves for attention.

When Alec Lightwood pulled him into a kiss, in the center of the Accords Hall, with all the Downworlders and Nephilim children present, all he could think of was that he would never starve for anyone else's attention but Alec's.

He hesitated, but kissed the boy back.

It was the first time he felt like he belonged.

Wrapped around in Alec's arms.

For the second time in a century, Magnus Bane felt a draw.

_--  
_

_Why can't you see?  
That I'm starving for your love  
And I need attention_

_- Tokio Hotel, Attention_

-

I'm gonna go on a whim and do all the characters. :)

Well, try to, anyway.


	2. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Isabelle

Isabelle came out a bit hard to do, but I managed.

And ugh. I think I left out too many things with Magnus...I now want to do it all over again. Or another 10 things for MB. He'll have 20. And that won't be fair. So no.

Anyway, here's Isabelle Lightwood, the only daughter of the Lightwood family.

--

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Isabelle Lightwood**

1. The reason why Isabelle cares too much about her looks is because, when she was little, everyone had their eyes on the handsome little boy with the sparkling blue eyes. She envied her older brother – and in that jealousy came a vow. A vow promising herself that she would not let anyone out stage her, be it her brother or otherwise.

2. She hates blood. It's the very reason why she wears that blood red pendant around her neck. Because of it, her own blood's been saved countless of times, and the fact that it beats with her own heart helps her get through the kills.

3. Once, when she was young, she walked the streets alone, telling her mother that she would just be around the corner. New York's a busy city, and the little girl got lost.

She found herself in a pond, wading her way through the water when something tugged at the hem of her wet skirt and pulled her to the edge.

_"What are you doing to me?" Isabelle shrieks, her hands flying to her hair._

_"Be quiet, Nephilim..." The faerie folk whispers, its eyes hard on Isabelle. _

_"Downworlder! Mother tells me not to go anywhere near your kind! Let go of me now! I am a Shadowhunter!" Isabelle tries to pull away, but the bony hand of the fair folk just holds on to her tighter. The look it gave her makes her shudder even to this day._

_"You will be betrayed by the one in fake black,"_

And before anything else could be said, the fair folk was sucked back into the water, leaving Isabelle wet and cold.

She ran home, crying, but she didn't tell her mother.

She didn't want to believe that the Downworlder expected her not to trust her own family.

Because, it was only them that she knew that had dark hair.

Oh, she'd know, years from then, of the fake in black.

4. When her mother gave birth to the third Lightwood child, Isabelle remembers locking herself up in her room. She acted like a spoiled brat, and even threw her brush at Alec when he tried to tell her their baby brother had been born.

She cried that night, because she knew her parents would have another son.

And that would mean they wouldn't care for her anymore.

"Mother named him Maximum."

Isabelle remembers the cold fury that overtook her emotions.

She hates herself for even hating Max, the very second he was born.

5. Baby Max was just learning how to talk, no straight words were made, only gurgling, and cute attempts. Isabelle didn't find it cute. She didn't like her baby brother for stealing all the attention.

Her parents were rarely home, and they had Hodge to train them.

But she still wanted them around, still craved for their love.

It's not when the baby crawls up to her and looks through his long lashes that she stretches out a hand to touch his curly dark hair.

A surge of warmth filled her.

_"I-Izzy...Izzy...Izzy? Izzy! Izzy!"_

The first actual word that left his lips was her name.

She picked him up then and hugged him close to her.

To this day, she hates herself for having waited so long to hug her brother.

The mere mention of that name after the funeral would always make tears well up in her eyes.

She never forgot, even if Jace claimed he gave her the nickname.

She'll never forget.

6. Her first experience with a whip was a failure. Her father chastised her and gave her a different type of weapon, a long lance. But she shook her head and fixed her eyes on the electrum whip.

_"No, father. I will be the master of this whip," _

She didn't fail.

7. On the night Alec was poisoned by the greater demon, Isabelle found herself trying to rip the hair out of her head. She broke several glass vases. Hodge had betrayed them, and had left Alec for dead.

But when Magnus Bane came and pushed her out of the room, all she could do was wait and wonder if this was the call Alec had been waiting for.

She finds out that it was.

And that Alec's never been happier with the man.

She trusts Magnus with her brother's happiness.

Even if she does envy the warlock for stealing his brother's attention.

But it didn't feel like Max all over again – she promised herself that she wouldn't be so selfish. And so she gave Alec Lightwood to Magnus Bane. To have and to hold.

_I will murder you, Magnus Bane, if you even so much as make one tear roll down my brother's eye. I will personally assist you to Hell and kill you there again. And again. _

8. She always wanted to prove something to her parents. She always wanted them to really look at her.

That explains her bad boys streak.

9. Isabelle remembers Sebastian face and his words as he struck her down. But all she could think of was:

_Where's Max? Where's my baby brother?_

It's only too late that she realizes what happens to him.

And she hates herself for being too weak.

10. Isabelle realizes that every time she has reason to truly hate herself, it always points to Max. But when she saw her brother, Alec, happy with Magnus Bane, and Clary, making Jace happy, Isabelle felt a surge of gratitude and happiness for them.

She didn't need to hate others, she didn't need to put them down to make herself feel better.

She was happy just because the people she cared about were happy.

And Simon, of course, could always make her happy, even if he was just a silly little vampire boy.

--

So, who's next? I'm not too excited to do Alec. Maybe Max? I always did like him so much...Hm.

But ah, yes. The excellent feedback is more than what I had hoped for. Thank you for the support thus far! xoxo.


	3. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Raziel

******10 Things You Didn't Know About Raziel **  


**-**

_  
Whoever thinks a faultless piece to see, Thinks what ne'er was, nor is, nor e'er shall be._

_- Alexander Pope_

_-  
_

1. He wasn't supposed to be the Destined Angel. It was supposed to be Ithuriel. He wasn't supposed to be the one Angel Shadowhunters would swear upon, it was always supposed to be Ithuriel. Always.

2. When Jonathan Shadowhunter came to him, Raziel could only think about the many years of wars and destruction this would bring.

But he granted the Shadowhunter's request, anyway.

3. Even in Heaven, Raziel still looks down, and reflects whether he's really done the right thing. Angels were supposed to be faultless, right? But he managed to hate his brother for a good amount of time, envy his own brother. He'd given Jonathan Shadowhunter the three Mortal Instruments, and with it, peace would be farther to attain than before.

He is a stained Angel.

4. The one Angel Shadowhunters fear, and praise, is also the one angel with the most faults. How much more ironic – and iconic – can they get?

5. He created the Downworlders so that there would be at least one species that would symbolize balance. A species that have half-demon blood in them. They would symbolize balance.

_"Do you think you did the right thing, Raziel, dear brother?" Ithuriel murmurs beside him as they both gaze down at Earth._

_"My judgement is to be forestalled until my next descent. For now, take heed not to watch them too closely. They will only give you pain. Now come, Ithuriel." _

Raziel knows Ithuriel didn't agree with him.

6. Raziel never showed firm adoration for the Shadowhunters – the beings he shared a drop of blood with. He honestly showed favour to the Warlocks.

But who's to say the Shadowhunters need to know?

7. Demons. Angels. Monsters. Nephilim. Warlocks. Werewolves. Vampires. Fair Folk. They were all the same to his eyes.

_"In the end, it is all of them that would contribute to creating the end."_

8. The fate he bestowed upon all of them, with the great guidance of the Creator is not something he is proud of. To send humanity into its end? But if there's one thing he's proud of, then it's wisdom.

_"They must all learn to understand,"_

He thought Jonathan Shadowhunter understood.

He was wrong.

9. When Valentine Morgenstern came to him, gave him his children, all he could do was look at him with such disdain. Human beings were filthy things, bent to do anything just to satisfy their own selves. Raziel didn't think high of Clary Morgenstern, or of her blood being mixed with the Angels, as well as with Jace Herondale. All he could think of was that, like his angel brother, they would only be used.

How right is he?

10. Raziel _is _the Fallen Angel.

-

_Insane. _It was insane getting through this. But I don't know, Raziel was calling to me...Maybe I should do some unexpected character next. Cause really, you guys weren't expecting the Angel, did you? :D


	4. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Max L

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Max Lightwood**

**-**

_We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today._

_-  
_

1. He always liked Isabelle best. _Always. _

2. When he was two, his older brother found great fun in carrying him on his shoulders and walking around the Institute, pointing at paintings and explaining them. Max has heard every single explanation, has seen the way Alec tried to be a big brother.

Max sees Alec more than a big brother.

He sees Alec in a new light that Alec, even if Max were to breathe it out loud, would not believe.

Alec was his hero.

3. His first meeting with Jace wasn't at all friendly. The older boy had taken his toy frog – which had three heads and only a single red eye, as well as sharp teeth and a snake's tail for its behind – and had torn it to pieces.

_"W-why did you do that? That was a gift from auntie!" Max yells, tears forming in his eyes as his little fists balls up at his side. He looks at Jace with such contempt, the older boy's smirk falters._

_"It was a demon. You can't play with demons," Jace tries to explain, he tries to be gentle with the young one and places a hand on Max's shoulder. _

_The boy brushes it off and glares up at him._

_Fierceness ran throughout the Lightwood blood._

_"It was a toy! You're mean! I don't like you! Izzy!" And Max Lightwood runs away from Jace Wayland, seeking the comforting touch of his sister. _

4. The first thing Max Lightwood learned to write (except for his own name) was: _Alexander _and _Isabelle_. He idolizes his siblings.

It's only a real shame that he didn't get the time to be trained under them.

5. Jace Wayland was playing the piano in the Institute. It had been a few weeks since his arrival, and brought to stirring by the soft trill, Max decided to sneak up on the blonde. It was not when Jace had finished playing that he noticed, there, just behind him, was a sleeping Lightwood child, his dark curly hair a mess on his head.

Max remembers being taken in Jace's arms and being put back into bed, covers and all.

The morning after that, he tells Jace – "You play nice."

It was the first time since the boy's father had died that he smiled.

Max liked him ever since.

6. When he first met Clary, he tried to picture out his sister, Isabelle. He didn't see Isabelle in Clary. He didn't see a warrior in Clary.

He wouldn't see a warrior in Clary.

He wouldn't get to live that long.

7. When he left with his parents for short trips to Alicante, Max realizes that he's also leaving something behind – another part of him.

He worries every night whether his siblings – Jace included – would be okay. He worries about Hodge and about the multitude of books he has in the library.

Most of all, he worries about the Naruto manga he slept with – he couldn't understand the story.

8. They were back at Alicante, and he wasn't alone – he had his siblings with him, his entire family. This time, he felt like they would be staying here for good. But sitting around the Penhallow's living room, he notices that everybody isn't at peace, as if they were disturbed greatly.

When they send him up to read in the library, he gets annoyed.

He was part of this family, too.

Just because he was young doesn't mean he couldn't do anything!

_I'm just as much a Shadowhunter as you guys are! Hmph!_

8. On the rare occasion that they allowed him to hang around in the living room, he always took note not to sit too closely to Sebastian Verlac. There was something about the teenager that made Max afraid.

Max didn't like him.

But this was not like his dislike for Jace.

This was different – fear mixed with suspicion.

9. He told Jace about Sebastian scaring him.

_"Jace, Sebastian is creeping me out." Max murmurs as he plays with the toy soldier Jace played with when he was a child._

_"It's okay, Max. Sebastian won't hurt you," Jace reassures him, he tries to put up a brave front and smiles down at Max. Jace pats Max's mass of dark hair._

_"But I don't like him!" Max tries to argue._

_"That's what you told me when we first met, remember, kiddo?" _

_Max tries to forget about that day._

_"But I know there's no way I'll ever learn to like him...He scares me..."_

That night, he saw Sebastian sneak out of the house.

Hours after, he saw a distinct shadow on top of the Demon Towers.

And he knew.

10. He tried to run away when Isabelle told Sebastian to mark the house. He tried to hide from Sebastian. Because he just knew.

_He ducked, fingers curling on the toy soldier. His face heats up but he tried to hide from Sebastian. He knew a protection rune when he saw one – and Sebastian's was wrong. _

_Max ran into the kitchen – he planned to run after Isabelle and tell her about Sebastian, Jace didn't believe him. And now here was Alicante, infested with monsters._

_His hands flew to his face when Sebastian entered the room._

_The sickening smile he wore made Max want to cry out for help._

_But he didn't._

_When Sebastian's blade came to his neck, the teenager hesitated before he brought his fingers down and snapped Max's neck. _

Max was the first to know.

And nobody believed him.

His blood was not spilt.

And the tiny toy in his hand screamed for him.

_ -_

Maybe Alec next...Or someone else. _  
_


	5. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Alec L

To anyone who remembers, and to everyone who has fave'd this fic even if I disappeared, I love you all. And I know, messed up so much with this chapter (but I pushed myself to write this under 30 minutes. So forgive me. I just wanted to post again.) And I blame KPOP.

Disclaimer: What. Yes, I do. No, really, I don't.

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Alec Lightwood**

1. Alec Lightwood never wanted to be a Shadowhunter. He was afraid, for himself, but mostly for his family. He never wanted danger in his life, but this was his world, and he would not be the one cause of shame for the Lightwood family, and so he stuck it up.

2. When he was ten, Alec watched as Isabelle flaunted around her new dress and twirled around, a ribbon coiled around her wrists. For a moment he wanted to just wring her with that ribbon, but he breathed in and shook his head – This was his little sister, he should love her, even if she always took the spotlight from him.

3. Alec always loved art. He may have been the "one-color-one-sweater" kind of guy, but he liked beautiful clothes, he loved suits, he loved to see other people, other than himself, dress up. Why he doesn't dress up himself, he doesn't really know, but if there was an alternative for anything, then maybe he could join Fashion school and rub that in Isabelle's face. That is, if he failed as a Shadowhunter.

4. There was a time in his life that he wanted to fail. Maybe just wanted to see what his parents might do if he did.

5. When he was thirteen, he wished he'd never thought about failure. Because the moment he slipped up, he screwed things so bad that it had almost gotten Isabelle killed and had left him with a broken leg. No, he would not fail, he decided, if it meant protecting his family, and not just himself.

6. He hated Magnus Bane.

7. Magnus Bane was the first person who had opened his eyes, he was the first being that had took his hand and pulled him out of the darkness, the first person that could make him feel so confused, more confused in his life.

8. Apart from Magnus Bane, he also hated Jace Wayland. Just a bit.

9. It was Alec who initiated the first kiss, not Magnus. It was him who had pulled at Magnus's collar and brought their lips together, after he watched, in Magnus's living room, the warlock throw his head back in laughter, lips popped open and eyes closed at the silly things Alec had done.

10. After he had introduced Magnus to his parents, people thought that Magnus was in charge of their relationship, was the 'man' who took hold of Alec's hand and pulled him into things. No, it was Alec. Alec started that kiss, and Alec started other things, too. It was Magnus who pushed him into wanting more, and more. Alec is never satiated, really, when it's Magnus. The first being – albeit not entirely human – who had made him feel special, made him feel wanted and made him feel as if he could slap mortality in its face. Magnus Bane did that to him, and Alec doesn't regret it.

(+1. Alec never blamed himself for Max's death. He blamed Isabelle. But it hurt him just as much, maybe even worse than it hurt Izzy.)

_(No you cannot kill me okay. I'm in hiding after this chapter.) _


	6. 10 Things You Didn't Know about Jace W

Hello! Yes, I have failed Jace. I'll do a part 2 when I can, because this seriously is not enough.

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Jace Wayland**

1. Once or twice when he was younger, he swore he could fly. And it seemed like he was floating at times, too.

His father told him about being an angel, and it seemed to Jace, at that point, quite impossible, but still very endearing.

If only he knew how true it was, and how sour his father's face had been as he turned his back on his young son.

2. Jace thought about being a musician before, because he was good at it, and because music was beautiful. His father slammed the idea down and told him not to focus on such things, because the beauty was in fighting and in knowledge far beyond what books could give him.

3. On the day before his father's 'murder', Jace had wounded himself. His father had watched him as he bled there, and didn't do anything. That was when Jace held on to his own truth – that pain will not always bring compassion, and that pain will only be something but a mere memory if ignored. The blood could not be ignored, and it was another faint reminder.

His father could only look at him then and give a small nod, because Jace understood now.

4. He was older then, maybe thirteen, and Maryse Lightwood was putting him to bed, Jace had called her mother.

He watched as the fingers she was brushing on his forehead stiffened, and his golden eyes locked on hers. He shouldn't have, he wasn't taught to welcome affection or love, or reciprocate it. He wasn't taught…He wasn't taught that.

5. Jace knew of Alec's alignment – being gay, yes – even before Izzy knew. It was kind of funny, really, just because he can get sadistic at times and because he likes to withhold information and put it above everybody's heads. He hasn't told anyone, though, and hasn't even told Alec that he knew.

6. Meeting Clary was the best day of his life.

7. Also the day he knew he'd get himself into deep trouble. Guess he saw crazy times ahead.

8. He didn't like it when Isabelle cooked, not because she was better off fighting, but because it reminded him of a mother he never had, even if the idea of Izzy being his mom was awkward and disgusting at the same time, he still thought so.

9. Jace had not trusted his father a hundred percent. His so called father had drilled into his brain what he needed to be, what he wanted Jace to be as a Shadowhunter. He had stripped him of his childhood, of pleasures a child would love. He had forsaken love and affection as weakness. But Jace…Jace knew it didn't make him weak. It gave him something to fight for, and no, he would never admit that to anyone. He's the sarcastic bastard, not the poetic jerk.

10. Although he enjoys battles and lives for them, the war was something that has haunted his dreams. But he has somebody that would slap him out of those nightmares now.

* * *

Before somebody says this chapter lacks too much about Jace, let me just say that I'm re-reading the stories again and have decided to continue this series because I liked what I was doing before. Okay. And um I promise to do part 2 for Jace because I missed out on so much! D:


End file.
